Problemas com Armários
by Mia.GB
Summary: Armários podem ser perigosos. Snape fora apenas descobrir isso aquele dia.


Collab com a Viih :D

HP não é meu, que pena, o Harry e o Draco poderiam se pegar nos livros

Aviso: Contém Slash/ lemon/ homem x homem/ wtf e criancinhas do segundo ano traumatizadas

* * *

Entraram na Sala Precisa, e foi com grande surpresa que conseguiram fazer isso, com os corpos tão próximos e as bocas coladas, apenas sendo separadas para que pudessem respirar. Na verdade, ele nem tinham ideia de que estavam na Sala Precisa, afinal, Harry estava mais concentrado em tirar a camisa de Draco e o sonserino queria fazer o mesmo com ele.

Beijavam-se ao mesmo tempo em que andavam, sem rumo algum, até que Draco bateu suas costas em algo. Um armário, precisamente.

Não que eles tivessem notado o que era. Não notaram também que haviam entrado no armário, já que a porta estava aberta. Não, Harry já estava trabalhando na sua ideia de tirar a camisa de Draco, e conseguindo. Fez uma trilha de beijos e lambidas dos lábios até o mamilo esquerdo do loiro, que gemeu.

- Ah... A-acho que você deveria tirar sua camisa também, não é? – Sorriu de lado, tratando logo de tirar a peça de roupa que estava o incomodando.

Parou por um momento, contemplando o físico do moreno. Ele não era musculoso, mas também não era magricela. Tinha músculos um tanto definidos, mas nada sem exagero. Passeou com sua mão o tórax do grifinório, que o puxou mais perto pela calça.

Seus lábios se colaram mais uma vez, vorazes. Draco colocou as mãos no cabelo de Harry, aquele cabelo que sempre estava bagunçado, mas que ele adorava. Gemeu quando o moreno chupou seu pescoço. Definitivamente ele iria ter uma marca amanhã, mas no momento ele não ligava para isso.

O grifinório desafivelou o cinto de sua calça, e Draco logo o ajudou a tirá-la, e fez o mesmo com o outro. Logo, ambos estavam apenas de cueca e visivelmente excitados. O loiro o puxou para outro beijo, as peles brancas do tórax se tocaram e isso motivou o moreno a usar o pescoço como alvo. Deixava ali uma trilha arroxeada úmida, fazia o outro gemer enquanto chegava mais perto do mamilo direito. Contornou o biquinho com a ponta da língua fazendo o sonserino gemer, abandonou-o e passou a incitá-lo com a mão enquanto mordiscava o esquerdo. Draco tentava sem sucesso segurar os gemidos que apenas cessaram quando o outro parou e foi em direção a outro beijo, mas Malfoy repeliu.

- Feche a porta do armário Potter – disse quando notou onde estavam.

- Já disse para me chamar de Harry – o moreno brigou com ele enquanto fechava a maldita porta deixando-os no escuro completo.

- Tanto faz, agora cala a boca e continua o que começou – disse puxando-o de volta, agora para seu abdômen, onde o grifinório começou a lamber descendo para o cós da cueca fazendo menção de tirá-la. Começou a baixar devagar ouvindo varias maldições provenientes do loiro que o mandava ser mais rápido, mas ele adorava ver seu amante zangado.

Quando finalmente tirou aquele terrível pedaço de pano incomodo Potter tratou de cuidar da ereção de Draco. Masturbou-o com as mãos sendo motivado pelas frases sem nexo, mas eróticas de alguma forma e repletas de gemidos que o loiro dizia.

**.**

Severus Snape agora dava aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e ele achava isso muito bom, muito obrigado. Os alunos do segundo ano ainda ficavam assustados com a presença do professor, mas ele não ligava.

Por algum motivo Dumbledore quis que ele pegasse emprestado o Armário Sumidouro que havia na Borges e Burke, mas o diretor não quis contar-lhe. O velho apenas deu um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos e disse que "tudo ficaria bem".

Agora lá estava o maldito Armário, no meio da sala, com um bando de alunos do segundo ano olhando curiosamente para o objeto. Rodou os olhos, entediado e um tanto irritado. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos alunos.

- Bom, caso vocês estejam se perguntando o que é isto, - começou. – isto é um Armário Sumidouro, um artefato muito usado quando se é preciso transportar-se de um lugar para o outro, seja para sumir, seja para fugir de algo, ou porque você está simplesmente _curioso_ em saber como o objeto funciona. – sorriu sarcasticamente.

Os estudantes estavam visivelmente fascinados. _Mas é claro que eles estão_, pensou, _são crianças de doze anos que ainda nem sabem o que querem da vida_. Aproximou-se do Armário.

- Bem, não sei se há um par para esse Armário, mas, caso vocês queiram saber o feitiço que é usado para podermos nos transportar. – Pegou a varinha e apontou para o Armário. - _Harmonia Necteria Passus_.

Assim que o professor fez o feitiço algo bateu na porta do Armário por dentro e ouviu-se um grito masculino. Snape reconheceu como um grito de Draco Malfoy, meu Deus, o que aquela criatura estaria fazendo dentro de um Armário Sumidouro? Abriu a porta e deu de cara com aquele de deveria proteger cavalgando em cima de ninguém menos que o salvador do mundo bruxo. Severus quase teve o primeiro ataque cardíaco da vida, fechou a porta quase que instantaneamente olhando para a cara assustada de uma garotinha da Sonserina sentada na primeira cadeira. Sua expressão era semelhante a do resto da sala.

"O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Quase infarto metade do segundo ano e ainda sou obrigado a ver Draco Malfoy fazendo sexo com Harry Potter, pelas calças de Merlin o que é isso?" – Pensou indignado.

- Acho que isso é o que chamamos de sair do armário, literalmente... – começou – Vocês estão liberados, amanhã terminamos essa aula. Tenho um probleminha a resolver aqui com certos alunos do sexto ano.

* * *

Mia: É isso crianças, me bateu uma vontade de ser do segundo ano aqui agora mas a gente supera.

Viih: Ééé, me bateu vontade também D: Q Mas enfim, Armários Sumidouros não são o melhor lugar para as pessoas se pegarem, né? 8D QQQQ

Mia: Fato D:


End file.
